compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Towtowmple
Towtowmple is the Totem Complien. It belongs to the Flora and Magic Elements. It is the grown form of Totomple, and the final form of Totom. Appearance Towtowmple is a tall, cylindrical Complien, typically about three meters tall, though there can be some variation in height. Its body is split into five segments, each which has a different face. It has a pair of arms on the third segments, alongside a pair of wings, which are brown with yellow markings at the bottom. The wings are rigid and wooden, much like the rest of the body, and are not able to allow a Towtowmple to fly. Towtowmples have two legs which protrude from the bottom segment on their bodies. Each of their faces, unlike Totom and Totomple have yellow patterns on them. Its arms and legs are also yellow at the ends. Information Towtowmples are incredibly wise Compliens, and often are picked as leaders of large groups of Totoms and Totomples. Towtowmples have typically lived for a long time, and as such, have learned very much throughout their lives. It is said the five faces of a Towtowmple reflect a history of their lives, and that their past can be found out through the expressions displayed on their faces. Each face of a Towtowmple has separate sentience, though the five can communicate with one another in an almost telepathic way. If the five faces are to agree on an attack, they can become immensely powerful, though this is only if a Towtowmple is going to attack. Much like previous forms, Towtowmples are incredibly peaceful creatures, that only fight if provoked first. Aside from the five faces of a Towtowmple, they have also developed a rigid pair of wings. These wings actually serve little purpose than making the already large Towtowmple look even larger. Occasionally, to avoid combat, Towtowmples will spread their wings to make themselves appear as large as possible to scare away smaller opponents. These wings are functional enough to create slight gusts of wind to extinguish fire attacks, which can be useful provided their weakness. The forest provides a great home for the Towtowmple, since it allows them to obtain food from trees rather than having to hunt other Complien life, and it can serve as decent camouflage for the species, since their tall height and coloration allows them to blend in with several other trees. This allows Towtowmples to evade combat whenever possible. Habitat Towtowmples are known to be native to the shores and islands of Nagthoto, which remains their primary habitat due to the country's large size. Occasionally, they will be seen in Xiyule or Gaiuso, but not with regularity. Towtowmples are also present on Western Collusia, where they live in small communities in large forests. Growth Origin Some insights on Towtowmple's origins. Name Its name is derived from "tower" and "totem pole." Design Towtowmple is based off of totem poles. Trivia *It was originally named "Tototomple." Gallery Towtowmple 2011.png|2011 artwork by CompliensCreator00 Towtowmple 2012.png|2012 artwork by Basil99 Category:Compliens Category:Flora Element Category:Magic Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Artifact Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens